Music to his ears
by NeKo Meow
Summary: ONE-SHOT.After a splendid performance in his recital, Len Tsukimori went to his dressing room and took a rest. He grabbed his phone but just to find 20 miscalls. Who could that be?


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own La corda d'oro or the characters on it._

* * *

**~ Music to his ears~**

_After a splendid performance in his recital, Len Tsukimori went to his dressing room and took a rest. He grabbed his phone but just to find 20 miscalls. Who could that be?_

* * *

Music cascaded around the place. Tones cradled in ever ears of people watching with amazement and admiration over the man standing ahead of them. A bow gripped tightly in his right hand and a wondrous music-maker instrument on his left.

With a series of high and low notes in fast movements, as the orchestra resonated and answering to every whisper of the violin, the music ended.

A wave of applause echoed about, thunderous voices cheering and making audible compliment on how good the performance was.

The man bowed his head before taking his leave.

"That was an outstanding performance, Tsukimori Len. You divulged every word in Vivaldi's composition. Indeed it is stupendous." A man approached him in the hallway.

Tsukimori curtly nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you," he muttered.

Other guests made their appearances. Music enthusiasts, fellow musicians and acquaintances gathered around him, ssaying things that the other already mentioned.

All he could do was to bow his head, respond a simple thank you as he gradually distanced.

In a matter of an hour talking to his acquaintances, Len already gained his privacy inside his unpolluted dressing room, eyes closed and back leaning against his chair. His hand met the ledge in front of him, gliding it upward until it touched his phone.

Len opened his eyes and grabbed the phone. He pushed certain buttons. His brow twitched "What?" he gasped, bewildered. "Twenty miscalls?"

He pushed another button as it revealed his avid caller. The word 'Kahoko' gleamed twenty times. What could be the reason of his wife to call that much? It didn't happen before neither when they were just in a relationship.

Whenever he has recitals abroad, he wouldn't let her come. Not because he didn't want her company yet it was tiring. He had to fly to different places for his recital. For him it was already a normal routine but not for his wife.

He sat properly, dialing her number. Anxiety grew louder in his chest, worry cried in his mind as the phone kept on ringing yet no one was responding.

It seemed like he waited for eternity before a familiar voice whispered in the other line. Len was going to heave a sigh, however, something stopped him. "I've been calling you earlier…" Kahoko muttered.

From Len's perspective, it sounded unease. Another batch of worry crawled in him. "What's wrong?" he asked, massaging his temples.

"It's about Kouren…"

That very moment, after hearing their child's name, Len felt a dagger crashed into his heart. "What happened to him?" asked Len about their ten-month old son.

He heard some light noises, some clattering and muttering in the background, accompanied by a louder chuckle of a kid.

Hearing his son's voice melted all his anxiety, even his exhaustion eradicated out of his body.

"Honey, say it…" he heard Kahoko mumble. It seemed the receiver was rather near to their son as he could clearly hear some incomprehensible words.

"Boooo…" the kid bubbled then chuckled.

"Oh, Honey…come on"

He heard another giggle from their son, making his lips to curve into a smile.

"Mmmm…P-pa…"

He hadn't realized it yet but he was responding to his son's giggles. He chuckled lightly. That would be the first time Len heard him muttered an understandable word.

"P-p-pa-pa…"

"And…?" Kahoko asked her son.

Len waited.

"Ayyouuuu!"

Kahoko chuckled. "Papa doesn't understand it... say it again."

"Ayabyouuuu!" the kid bubbled.

"Who?" Kahoko asked to their son.

The kid chuckled. "P-pa-pa!"

Len smiled more. "I love you too…"

He was now very excited to go home…

**_~*END*~_**

**_~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]_**

**_©2011_**


End file.
